


daemon slayer

by marmolita



Series: FFXV tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: For a prompt from an anon on tumblr of: Iris saves Prompto from [insert WoR danger here]. Prompto is...unexpectedly turned on by this.(Takes place in the second half of WoR, Iris is at least 20.)





	daemon slayer

Prompto has been running on empty for days. He packed enough food for the trip from Hammerhead to Lestallum, but that had been assuming that he would make it straight there, not that he would get waylaid by daemons and twist his ankle so badly he can hardly walk. He's getting weak from hunger at this point, as he limps his way across Cleigne and wishes he had a chocobo.

Of course, that's when an iron giant rises up from the ground in front of him. Gritting his teeth, he draws his gun and starts firing, but with his twisted ankle he can't move fast enough to dodge the giant's blows. He gets hit once, twice, three times, and he's on his back on the ground, firing frantically as the giant approaches, thinking _all these years I've survived and I'm gonna die here in the dark before Noct even comes back_ , when there's an angry yell and the giant jerks backward.

Prompto pushes up to his elbows to see what happened, and finds Iris Amicitia laying waste to the giant like it's nothing. She flips and spins around the giant's head, then comes in swinging a longsword and slices into its neck. Her attack combines beauty and grace with brute strength and ruthlessness, and he finds himself inanely thinking, _that's the hottest damn thing I've seen in years_.

When the iron giant is dispatched, Iris stands over him, and Prompto's eyes travel up the long length of her leather-clad legs and linger on the curve of her waist and the swell of her breasts on their way up to her face. She holds out a hand, and he takes it. "You okay?" she asks, hooking his arm over his shoulder when he puts weight on his bad ankle and staggers.

"I am now," he replies.


End file.
